Can't Make You Love Me
by royal destiny
Summary: Pan left two years ago because Trunks didn't love her back. Now she is home and has a done of problems with family and friends. Will Trunks finally return her love? Or has this pushed them farther apart? Please read and review.


Disclamier : I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own the song _Can't Make You Love Me_.

Song : _Can't Make You Love Me_ by Britney Spears

"Talking" pan thinking -trunks thinking- song flashback

told from Pan's POV

**_Can't Make You Love Me_**

**I'm just a girl with a crush on you **

My name Pan Son and I really love someone. Actually I used to love someone. His name is Trunks Briefs. But he rejected me.

Flashback

"But dad I have to tell Trunks something."

"You aren't going anywhere until you tell me where you were last night."

"Fine. Bra, Marron, and I went to see a movie and then we slept over at Marron's. I called and left you a message."

"All right Pan. Be home for dinner."

"Ok dad."

What I didn't tell my father was that we had run into Goten, Trunks, and Ubuu. And that they went with us to thee movie. I landed at Capsule Corp and knocked on the door. Of course he had to answer it.

"Panny what brings you here?"

"Actually I came to spar with you?"

"Ok. I'll meet you in the gravity room in a couple of minutes."

I couldn't wait a couple of minutes. So I had to tell him how I felt about him. "Trunks I love you." I was really hoping a good answer would come back.

"Pan you don't love me. Because you don't know what love is. You're too young."

"I'm 18! I am not little anymore!"

"You maybe 18, but I'm 32. And besides I think of you as a little sister."

I ran out of there crying. I had to fly around for about an hour before I could go home. Only because I didn't want questions from my father.

I finally was able to go home. But when I got there I decided that I couldn't stay here.

Flashback Over

I had left everybody and everything behind. But now after two years I was going home. I was really homesick and I was finally over him. I didn't tell anyone that I was coming back. I mostly just wanted to be with my family. Hopefully not have to see him.

"Finally the plane landed. I guess I'm going back home." I walked out of the airport and then flew off toward my house.

When I got there I remembered that today was the day that everyone came to my house for a little party. I landed and my mother ran toward me.

"My Panny is back." She gave me this big hug.

"Hi mom. And everyone else."

"Pan why did you leave?"

"Felt like it."

The only one that knew why I left was Bra. Then she came over to me and gave me a total hug.

"Someone missed me."

"Yeah. Talking on the phone just wasn't working."

"I know."

"I'll help you unpack so that we can talk."

"Cool."

So we went inside and up to my room. We were unpacking and then she saw that I had dresses and make up in my suit case.

"Um...Pan?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you stop being a tomboy?"

"About the time I left."

"Cool."

We hung them up and unpacked the rest of my stuff. Then Bra had to talk about him.

"Pan you know that Trunks missed you." He did! Oh no. I'm over him. I'm over him.

"He did?"

"Yeah. For the past two years he has locked himself in his job. But perked up when one of us would talk to you."

"Oh." I didn't think that me leaving would do that.

As you could tell I was completely shocked. I finally got him back. But I didn't think that I could ever do anything like that. I guess you could say that I felt sorry for him.

**Don't care about money**

**It doesn't give me half the thrill**

**To the thought of you, honey**

**So tell me that you want me still**

I guess that Trunks heard I was back. So he came upstairs. Bra was trying on my dresses while I was trying to plug my boom box in.

:Hey Pan. How have you been: I turned around to see that it was Trunks. He looked different. Maybe it was because his hair was longer.

"I've been fine. School was crazy so I transferred to a university here. I think its Satan City University, but I'm not sure. Anything new with you?"

"Nothing really." I was having trouble with my speakers. Only because I wanted to put it on the shelf that was five inches from my ceiling and I couldn't reach it. "Do you want some help?"

"No I've got it."

Obviously I didn't have to reach because he put it up there. Damn, he is as sexy as ever. Shit! I'm over him. I don't think I am anymore.

Bra wondered back from the bathroom. "Pan can I keep this one?"

"Whatever." I was preoccupied with staring into his blue eyes. All of the sudden he realized this and tries to walk out.

"Trunks ple..."

"You're going to hate me. And I know it. But I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I love you."

This wasn't what I needed especially now. I think that maybe I should give him the same answer that he gave me

"Pan I love you."

He can't! "How can you love me now! So you're lying. You said that I was too young. And you think of as a sister. So therefore you can't!"

I didn't realize that he really did. So I didn't go anywhere for a week. I felt so horrible inside. I couldn't believe that I did that. I mean I have loved that guy since I was thirteen. I also have been waiting to hear those words too.

"Pan, sweetheart, you have a visitor. So please unlock your door?" I knew that my mom was worried about me and I knew that she called Bra. So I got up and opened my door.

"Hey Pan."

"Hi Bra."

"Please come to the mall and then sleep over at my house?"

"I guess I could."

"Ok. I'll meet you at the mall around 3:30. That should give you enough time to get ready."

"Yeah that is longer then I need. But ok. I'll see you there."

So I waited until after Bra left before I asked my dad for money. He gave me $300 and said that should be enough for me. After that I ran upstairs and took a long shower. I washed my hair three times. Then I went back to my room and got dressed. I had on my hip hugger flares and blue shirt that had 3\4 sleeves and it was really cool. It was going on 2:30 so I decided to go the mall early.

I landed at the mall only because flying was the only way to beat Bra. So I went to the food court and went and got some food. Then went to a table. I saw Bra with Goten and her brother.

"Bra aren't you suppose to meet Pan here?"

"Duh."

"She is early."

"Trunks go and talk to her. So that I can finish my date."

"Fine."

I noticed that he was coming over so I moved over the tray that the food came on.

"Hey Pan. Do mind if I sit here?"

"No." Maybe he forgot about what happened. "Is Bra on date with Goten?"

"Yeah. So I have to wait 45 minutes before I can even talk on him."

"Oh. Feel free to stay here. I mean I have to wait too."

**If only I could trade the fancy cars**

**For a chance today, it's incomparable**

**I might be sitting with the movie stars**

**Everybody say that I have it all **

We were just talking about normal stuff. Up until he started talking about his new girlfriend.

"I have been going out with Marron for about a week. I guess that you were right about me not loving you." Then how come I feel so bad "Marron is so nice and sweet. Maybe she is the right one."

"Maybe she is." I can't be falling in love with him again. I just can't

"Pan are you all right?"

"What...I'm fine."

"See I know that she wants to be serious about this relationship. But I can't help but think that this is wrong."

"What is wrong?"

"The relationship with her. Maybe it is because this is my first relationship in two years."

"That has to be it. But Marron is right over there. So take this table and talk to her."

"Ok."

I basically had to get out. I couldn't stand it anymore. I threw away the trash and went strait into the bathroom. Of course Marron saw this and followed me.

I went into the handicapped stall and sat on the floor. I couldn't believe that I was crying over him.

"Pan what's wrong?"

"N...nothing i...is wrong!"

Bra saw that I wasn't with Trunks and that there was only one place that I could go without him following. When she got there, she saw Marron trying to get me to talk to her.

"Please you have to come out."

"Marron leave Pan alone. This is between me and her. So leave so that we can talk about it."

"Ok." She watched Marron leave before talking to me.

"Pan please open the door and tell me what is wrong?"

I unlocked it and she came in and locked it. "He is going out with Marron and he thinks that she is the one for him."

"You did reject him."

"No you aren't. I don't think that he can ever be serious with her. Plus she can't spar with him or anything. He likes talking to you so there is a chance."

"Yeah Bra. There is."

Bra and I both stick our heads out to see that Trunks was right there.

"Bra leave I want to talk to her."

"No you leave. This is a girl's bathroom."

"Now Bra. Or I'll tell dad that you're going out with Goten."

"Fine. Bye Pan. I'll wait outside."

"Ok." She left and he came in.

"Why didn't you tell me that you love me?"

"I did and you rejected me."

"So you decided to reject me?"

"Actually I didn't but thought you were lying."

All of the sudden he kissed me and I couldn't believe it. But he got up and left me there. I think that he was scared or something.

**But I can't make you love me**

**Is it my life or the things I do?**

**Can't make you love me**

**I'm just a girl with a crush on you **

Bra came back in and saw me. "What happened?"

"He kissed me and I kissed back."

"This is good."

"No it isn't. Because that was the reason he left. Now I think I need to go back home and lock myself in my room."

"No you aren't doing that. But how about we ditch shopping and go get chocolate chip ice cream and sit in my room and make fun of him and Marron?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Of course that is what we did. It was pretty cool. That was until Goten called. Then I left Bra alone and went downstairs.

I walked into the living room and Vegeta must not have been checking ki levels. Because I walked in on him and Bulma making out. Luckily all they were doing was kissing and they were dressed. So I decided to go back upstairs and try not to listen to Bra.

"Hold on a minute Goten. What are you doing back so fast?"

"Well your parents are making out in the living room. So I came back up here. Do you another room besides Trunks's that has a tv with cable?"

"The one beside it."

"Thanks Bra. Tell Goten I said hi."

I left and went to that room but I had to walk past his room first. He was sitting on his bed staring at the ceiling. So I went in.

"Trunks are you ok?"

"Yeah. Since I found Marron cheating on me. So I dumped her."

"Sorry Trunks."

I sat on his bed and laid my head on his shoulder. "You know that you can talk to me about it. I have nothing better to do. Bra is talking to Goten and your parents are having fun."

"So you aren't mad that I kissed you."

"No because I kissed back."

"Oh yeah."

"Instead of talking about Marron, why don't we watch TV?"

"Ok."

I ended up falling asleep and he must of too. Because the next morning he has his arm around my waist. I liked sleeping in the same bed and the fact that his arm was around me. I had to get up so I suck a pillow where I should have been and went to Bra's room.

When I got there her door was locked and there was a note on the floor outside her door. It read: _Pan I'm sorry. Goten came over last night because he had a fight with his mom and when he came to talk to things got a little out of hand. I put your stuff in the room next to Trunks's. Hope your night was fun. Bra._

I didn't realize that Trunks was behind me until I turned around and knocked him over. Of course I ended up falling on him.

**I have been through changes, yeah**

**But I'm still the girl you used to know**

**It's made me no different**

**So tell me why you had to go **

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall on you."

"That's ok." He is so sexy. I wonder if he really does love me.

"Um...Trunks." His arms had made their way around my waist and I knew I had to do something. I wish that I didn't have to do this. But if I don't there's going to be trouble.

"Yeah?"

"Can you let go of me?"

"Not just yet."

"Why?"

"Because Bra's door is opening and ..." I kissed him. I knew that he was going to do it and I wanted to beat him to it.

"Go Pan!"

"Shut up Bra!"

I got off of Trunks fast and went where the rest of my clothes were. I changed and took off threw the window. I didn't really care if any of them followed me. Because I wanted to be alone. I burst through the front door and went strait to my room.

"Pan what's wrong?"

"Nothing dad."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

He came back up to tell me that it was dinner. I told him I wasn't hungry. So he went back downstairs.

I must be an idiot. I haven't ate anything all day. But oh well. Probably wouldn't have kept it down anyway. I kept thinking about that and Trunks. I ended up crying myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and my mom was sitting on the floor.

"Mom what are you doing?"

"Just sitting here waiting for you to wake up."

"You didn't have to."

"I know, but you didn't come down for dinner so I made you breakfast."

"Thanks mom."

"You want to tell me what happened? Because I've never seen you so sad before."

I told her the whole story. She was shocked.

"Pan why did you run? I mean he must feel the same way then."

"I know that. But he will always think of me as his little sister."

"You never know."

**Oh baby, I will trade the fancy cars**

**For a chance today, it's incomparable**

**I might be sitting with the movie stars **

"Sure mom. If you say so."

"Glad you see it my way. Now get up and go downstairs."

"Actually I wanted to go and train."

"Have fun."

"Cool." She left and I changed clothes. I ran down the stairs and out the door.

I ended up coming back home around dinner and the whole Briefs family was there. I was walking up the stairs when someone grabbed my hand.

"Pan, honey, I want you downstairs in ten minutes."

"Ok mom." I decided not to ask her why she was doing this. So I went upstairs and took my shower and put on my flare jeans, a black halter top, and black flip flops. Then went back downstairs.

"Pan we didn't see you before you left yesterday."

"That's because I left without you noticing."

"Oh. Is that before or after kissing Trunks? Because Goten stayed for breakfast. Even though Vegeta doesn't know that."

"After. But Bulma who told you?"

"Bra. Because Trunks just kept blushing and staring off into space."

"Oh. Now I have to kill her."

"What?" I thought she knew what I meant.

"With looks." We both laughed. It was nice to feel happy for once.

"Oh. You changed."

"N...Ok."

My mom said that it was dinner time and we all went to the kitchen and sat at the table. Of course I was sitting across from him. The whole entire time was weird. I was happy when my mom said that Bra, Trunks, and I were excused. Naturally I took off out the door. But of course they were heading the same way as me. So I found a spot to sit and think.

I can't believe Bra. But I wonder if her really was staring off in space and blushing. He doesn't love me. All he wants to do is use me for some fun. And I'm not letting him. He was watching me, even though I didn't know it. Why me? I come home thinking that I am over all of this and then this happens. Maybe I should just leave again. Even if something did happen daddy would kill him. So it doesn't even matter. Because that is one reason why I can't have him.

"I wonder what she is thinking about. Maybe it is me. I can't love her. I mean there is a big difference. But..."

"Trunks how long have you been standing there?"

"About the whole time you have been in that tree."

"Oh."

-I can't love her. I love Marron. I know that I do. But Pan is prettier then her. There are more things that I can do with Pan the there is with Marron. But oh well.- Maybe he wonders the same thing about me.

**Everybody say that I just have it all **

They ended up leaving around eleven and I was glad. I just went to bed. I had a lot on my mind and everything. Because Bra said that tomorrow night we were all going to a club and that I couldn't get out of going.

The next morning my phone rang, which was weird because since I got back my cell phone never rang. So I picked it up because it was Bra. Or at least I thought it was her.

"Morning Pan. I was wondering..." -Bad move. Now she is going to notice. So make something up. And fast.- "I mean Bra was wondering what time you were coming over to get ready for tonite."

"Trunks it's early and I don't know. Maybe around four." Why is he calling me so early? Oh crap! It is noon. I never sleep this long. He must have called like two minutes ago. Guess I should talk to him. "Is that ok?"

"I'm sure it is." -I hope that I didn't wake her up. But I can't wait until tonite.-

"Oh and tell her that I'm probably going to end up staying there tonite. She probably won't care." Maybe tonight will be fun. And maybe he is finally going to tell me without me rejecting him.

"Yep that is good. So I guess I will see you at four." -Bad move. Bad, bad move. Very bad.-

"Ok. Bye." He is falling for me and I can tell. No. I'm over this. He isn't going to get to play me. No!

I grabbed all of my stuff and went over there. I already had my outfit for tonight in my bag. I think that it is a total knock out. I landed there and Trunks opened the door.

"Hey Panny. What are you doing here? I mean it is only three."

"I guess you could say that I got tired of waiting. Is Bra home?"

"No. She is on a date. And she is meeting us there." -I can' believe Bra didn't call her and tell her this. I even told her too. I'm not going to lose my cool now.- "Bra was suppose to call you and in fact I thought that she did."

**But I can't make you love me**

**Is it my life or the things I do?**

**Can't make you love me**

**I'm just a girl with a crush on you**

"No I never got a call. Unless she called my cell." I can't lie to him. Maybe I should tell him that I turned my cell off. And why I really am over here.

"You turned your cell off, didn't you?"

"Yes I did." This is as good as any. You could probably make it to the room your suppose to be in before he notices. That is what I did. I didn't want to tell him what happened. But I knew that he was going to find out.

He ran up the stairs right after I did. Then he was looking in each room before he found me. I was sitting on the bed with my back turned to the door and I was crying.

"Pan what is wrong?" -Please stop crying. I hate it when you do. But then again...something must have happened because she barely ever cries.- "Please tell me."

"I can't tell you."

"Why?" -I wish that she would. Because whoever hurt her is going to pay.-

"Because dad said that I couldn't tell anyone."

"I promise that I won't tell anyone. You can trust me."

**Just the thought of being close to you**

**It's incomparable**

**Should be happy with the life I live**

**And the things I do **

"I caught him cheating on mom." I broke down crying even harder. Trunks just put his arms around me and left me cry on his shoulder.

"With who?"

"Marron."

"She can't because..."

"But I'm not sure that it was her though. But the girl had blonde hair. I really didn't stick around. So I went to my room and grabbed my stuff."

"..." -She must have been outside training like she always does. So then walked in on them.-

"I was outside sitting in tree that I was at last night and when I came back in to get a soda...they were totally making out on the couch."

"I am so sorry." -I feel so bad for Pan.- "But it couldn't have been Marron Because she is with Ubuu."

"I think I should go home for mom. I guess I probably should pack my stuff again. And mom's too." I wish that daddy didn't have to do this. I guess he snapped.

"How about I come with you? It would probably go faster that way." -Please say yes. Please.-

"Sure you can. I want to get out of there as soon as possible. I can't stand it anymore."

"Ok."

We left and went to my house. Trunks flew around to my window and waited for me to open it.

As soon as I got in, I ran upstairs and unlocked my window. He came in and we started packing. I saw the note that I had left my mom and I knew that dad had found it. Then he came in all powered up and I knew that I was in for it.

"Why did you leave that note? I told you not to tell anyone."

"Because mom deserves to know. And I plan on telling her. You aren't going to stop me. I won't let you." I hope he isn't going to kill me.

"Get out of here. And stay out. Your mother has already left. So you can leave too."

Trunks helped me pack all of my stuff and then we went back to Capsule Corp. My mom was there and she was crying. Luckily we had put everything in capsule or I would have dropped them. I ran over to my mom and hugged her.

"Mommy I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

"No it isn't. That is just the way he is I guess. I wonder when he stopped loving me."

"I'm not going with everyone else tonite. I am staying with you."

"Pan go and have fun. I will be ok. Bulma and I are going out for shopping and a movie. She is going to get me over this. Trust me."

"Ok. I have to go and get ready." I ran upstairs and got ready.

"Trunks come here." My mom said.

"What?"

"Make sure that she has a fun time and try not to tell Goten. I don't want to ruin his fun with Bra."

"Ok. But knowing him he already knows."

"Probably. Don't worry about anything."

"Got it. But I have to go and get ready." He went upstairs and got ready.

I walked downstairs and Trunks was waiting for me. He had on black leather pants, a tight shirt, and boots. I had on my black leather pants, a halter top, and my black boots. I could feel his eyes going up and down my body. Do not lose it in front of mom. But he does look sexy. He just kept looking at me and I didn't even care. -Pan looks so sexy. I mean she has changed a little but that is to be excepted. Maybe I should stop staring at her.-

"Are we ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Bye mom."

"Bye Pan."

We left and Bra and Goten were already there. They danced the whole night away and Trunks and I drank most of the night away. I guess you could say that it helped me forget everything that happened earlier today. We danced some too. Then we ended up going home around midnight.

There was a bunch of things that we were talking about. Then we noticed that his sister and my uncle weren't behind us. We were a little worried but decided that it was nothing.

I woke up the next morning with a giant headache and every single muscle hurt. Then it hit me. Oh no. Where am I? This isn't my room. But it is...

"Hi Pan. How are you?" -I can't believe that I did this. I am so dead.-

"I have to...wait a second. You and I together? No you used me as a cheap thrill. I can't believe you."

"I really didn't." -Please Pan, you have to believe me. I didn't.-

I left. I had got dressed and ran out. Even thought I remembered that I would have to come right back because I didn't have a house to go to. All because of my dad.

So I flew around for awhile and I didn't really want to go back there. But decided that my mom would need me. I flew back and he was already with another girl.

**Seems like I have it all **

I got back there and my mom was worrying about me. My eyes were all red and puffy and I hated making her worry about me. I knew that I should have waited until my eyes weren't all red and puffy before I came back.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing." Please let her believe it. I don't want to tell her.

"I don't believe you. But you will tell me later."

"How do you know?"

"Because you always do."

"Oh...yeah." I don't want to tell her. But then again she would know what to do. So maybe I will. "Mommy?"

"Yeah?" I ran over to her and cried. I told her the whole story or at least what I could remember. Afterwards I just cried harder.

"I can't believe that I did that. It just isn't possible. It had to be a bad dream. Tell me that is what it was mom?"

"I'm not going to lie to you."

"I know that. But I wish that it was."

"It will be ok. We can get through this. Trust me."

"Ok."

I went upstairs and unpacked most of my stuff. I figured that my mom and I were staying here for awhile. Since I figured that my mom was going to need me. I needed my old room back, but I knew that would never happen. I was hanging up my dresses and stuff, when I heard him and someone else.

I wish that they would shut up. This isn't fair. I love him and then he goes and uses me. This isn't fair.

**Can't make you, make you love me baby**

**It's my life, what can I do?**

**Can't make you love me, alright**

**I'm just a girl with a crush on you **

My mom came up and saw that I was crying. I didn't even hear the door open.

"Panny are you ok?"

"No I'm not."

"You will be ok. Don't worry about him."

"But mom I still love him."

"I know. But in time you won't."

"Ok mom." She left and I sat on the bed. I ended up falling asleep.

I woke up the next morning and got out of bed. I was on my way to the kitchen to get something to eat, but when I passed Bra's room I heard her crying. So I went and knocked on her door.

"Bra what's wrong?" I asked. I hope Goten didn't dump her for Paris.

"Nothing go away!"

"Fine."

I left and went to the kitchen. I can't believe her. Why won't she tell me what's wrong? Maybe I should find Trunks and...wait I can't do that. Ok...so now I have to find Goten.

So I went upstairs to take a shower and got dressed, then went downstairs and took off. I found Goten's ki signature and I followed it all the way to my house. What the hell is going on here! Wait a sec...he's fighting my father. This I have to see. But when I got in there I found that it just wasnt Goten and Trunks, but Marron. But I saw that Trunks was lying on the ground. I forgot about Goten, my father, and Marron.

"Trunks are you ok?" I asked. Trunks you have to be ok. You just have to. I started to cry.

"Get away from my boyfriend. He's mine not yours!" Marron said.

"No he isn't. Because you have my father and Ubuu."

"So!"

"So? You aren't getting him. I love him. Get over it Marron. You had your chance with him and you blew it." I said.

I picked Trunks up the best I could and flew off. All that I knew was I didn't want to lose him. Why did you fight? I swear you are an idiot sometimes. I giggled a little bit. I got back to Capsule Corp, took him to his room, and laid him down on his bed. Then I left and went to Bra's room.

"Bra let me in. I have to talk to you." I said.

"Ok." She opened the door and I ran in. "What's going on?"

"Bra I think I'm in love with Trunks."

"Well great for you."

"No Bra I mean it."

"Why? More importantly, how?"

"I don't know. After you wouldn't tell me what was wrong, I went to find Goten. But he was fighting my father and Trunks was just lying on the ground. Marron tried to tell me that he wasn't going to be mine and I snapped."

"Where is he?"

"Trunks is in his room."

"Then what are you are you waiting for?" I just looked at her. "Go back there and tell him."

"Ok. Thanks Bra." I said and then gave her a hug and left.

**But I can't make you love me**

**Is it my life or the things I do?**

**Can't make you love me**

**I'm just a girl with a crush on you **

I ran back to his room and he was trying to get up. He looks so sexy trying to get up. He doesn't even notice me. I wonder if he really does love me.

"Pan are you going to stand there and stare or are you going to help me? -She must really like me. I can't believe it. I really love you Panny. I just wish you would realize that.-

"I want to know why you went and fought my father." I said.

"Because he made you cry and he hurt you. I promised myself that I would hurt that person. Even though it turned out to be your dad." Trunks paused. "Come on Panny, don't glare at me."

"You shouldn't have fought. He is stronger then you. And you knew it." Trunks don't do that again. You scared the crap out of me.

"I didn't mean to scare you Panny."

I just looked at him. "I didn't say..."

"We bonded!" Trunks said before he got up and kissed me. "Panny I really do love you. Will you marry me?"

I looked at him and I started to cry. "Yeah. I will."

I kissed him and everything felt right.

**I'm just a girl with a crush on you**

_**Let me know what you guys think. I wrote this five years ago so sorry if it sucked. I was a freshmen in high school so don't blame me. I thought that you guys would at least get a laugh out of it. Hope you enjoyed it. **_


End file.
